1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a manufacturing process of semiconductor devices such as light emitting devices using light emitting elements like organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as “OLED”) elements or the like and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, circuits corresponding to a plurality of semiconductor devices are formed on a large-sized substrate first, and then, the respective semiconductor devices are cut out from the large-sized substrate normally.
Then, provided is a guird ring made of a metal material along a cutting surface (scribe line) for the cutout such that mechanical influences and electrostatic influences generated in the scribe process of cutting out the respective semiconductor devices from the large-sized substrate are not exerted upon the circuits formed on the substrate (for example, see JP-A-2000-066241).
A flexible wiring substrate is connected to the semiconductor device. To be more specific, a conductive pattern of the flexible wiring substrate is connected to a connection terminal of the semiconductor device through an opening provided in a surface protection layer of the semiconductor device. With this, the semiconductor device and the flexible wiring substrate are connected.
However, with the configuration, conductive particles contained in the conductive pattern of the flexible wiring substrate break through the surface protection layer to electrically connect the guard ring with the conductive pattern in some cases. As a result, short-circuit of the conductive pattern of the flexible wiring substrate and the guard ring is generated in some cases.